It is common practice for retailers to display relatively expensive items of merchandise on a merchandise display security device, such as an alarming display stand. The security device displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser can readily view and, in some instances, operate the item when making a decision whether to purchase the item. At the same time, the item of merchandise is usually physically secured on the security device so as to prevent, or at least deter, theft of the item. The merchandise display security device may also include an audible and/or visible alarm that is activated to alert store personnel in the event that a shoplifter attempts to separate the item of merchandise from the security device.
Retailers especially like to display cameras and the like on a merchandise display security device since a potential purchaser will typically desire to experience physical characteristics and operating features of the merchandise such as size, weight, balance, tactile comfort and the quality of the image seen through the viewfinder, as well as operation of the camera lens. In some cases, a camera lens is more valuable than the camera itself. Thus, it is desirable to prevent or deter theft or unauthorized removal of the camera lens.